Tales to Astonish 9
by D
Summary: The Wasp VS the Mad Master of Time!


The Wasp

A Mighty Tale Told in the Mighty Marvel Manner!

The Mad Master of Time!

January 16, 1963

A cold wind blew as Elias Weems ascended the concrete steps. He tightened his coat as he opened the glass door. A petite secretary greeted him and pointed towards the double oak door down a hallway. He nodded and pressed forward. He knew why he was here instead of working in his lab. Forty-five years had passed and there hadn't been a day he had hadn't been hard at work, except for today.

Opening the double doors, he marched on soft carpet and stood before the twin desks of men young enough to be his children. "Elias, how are you?" John Smith, a pasty man with a cheap haircut, smiled broadly and extended his hand. As if a lab worker and the CEO talking like they were friends was something that was perfectly natural.

"Mister Weems is perfectly fine." Basil Smyth scowled and stood up. Slightly older, his fat hung on his frame like a bad suit. "And perfectly senile. You're retired, go home."

Elias cleared his throat. "Sirs, please. I appreciate the party and watch, but I can't retire."

Smith's attitude changed. "Look Bill, we've been over this. You can't work here anymore. Our mandatory retirement age is 65, which you just passed. You've had a good run here, heck, a great run, but its time to step aside and let the younger generation handle things. Modern Research Inc. has an image to uphold you know."

Elias reached into his pockets and pulled out a photograph. "Please, hear me out! My grandson Tommy, he's all I have left in this world. Please, just let me work for a few more years, until he gets accepted into a good school."

"You're breaking my heart." Smyth pushed a button on his desk. "But right now the last thing we need is some washed up old coot hanging around." The arrival of the security guards failed to deter Elias.

"Very well, but let this moment rest on both your heads!" His shouts were silenced as he was dragged out.

W

The Wasp entered through the small doorway they had installed in the windowsill. Slipping off her helmet, she enlarged and made her way into the bathroom. "Darling, is that you?" Hank's voice called from the living room.

"Yes." Maria shucked off her costume and stepped into the shower. "How was your day?"

"Not bad." Hank entered the bathroom and picked up the dirty laundry. "Mr. van Dyne was going off the rails today about his latest invention. Says he going to give a demonstration within the week."

Maria sighed as she stepped under the hot water. "Oh, that telescope he was talking about?"

"Something like that; says he can see into other dimensions." Closing the door behind him, he left his wife to the bath as he started to prepare dinner.

W

After exiting the shower, Maria sat down to the dinner table as Hank brought over two pan-fried steaks. "So, how was your day?" Hank busied himself with the bread as Maria snagged the silverware from the drawer.

"Busy; I was almost crushed when a telegram messenger stepped on me. I enlarged in time, but then I was swamped with people asking questions." Hank chuckled as he split open a potato.

"What, like how's the Ant-Man doing?"

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "You should have been there. Dozens of people, all of them demanding 'Ant-Man this' or 'Ant-Man that', I had to shrink and snag a passing fly just to get away."

"The pressures of fame you know." Hank said in-between bites. "Be thankful crime has dropped so much."

"I know, I know." Maria nodded her head. "But it's just so odd, being seen as a hero. Its weird, but I wonder how long it will last?"

T

Weems wiped his brow as he removed the wielder's mask. Before him lay the fruit of two decades worth of research. "When I show this to those fools, they'll have to listen to me!" He tided up his lab before leaving the workshop he had set up in his basement.

Stopping by his grandson's room, he nodded his head in approval. "Tommy, I swear I'll do things right. I swear it!"

M

Basil Smyth yawned. Pushing himself away from the desk, he rubbed his eyes, inadvertently knocking over his coffee with his elbow. "Blast!" He bent down to retrieve the cup just as the door opened. "Who's there?"

The figure was standing in the doorway with the lights streaming around enough to fully mask the figure's features. "Basil Smyth" the figure's voice was muffled, but despite Smyth's squinting he still couldn't make out who was talking. "I have come for you."

"What's this? Who are you?" Smyth reached under the desk for the panic button, but the figure pulled out a strange pistol.

"This is vengeance Mr. Smyth, and as for my identity, men will come to call me the Time Master!" The pistol started to hum.

Smyth leaned forward to press the button, but a bright flash of light shot out of the barrel. Smyth didn't have time to scream as his body was enveloped in the weird rays. The withered husk that fell to the floor had more of a resemblance to a Karloff character than the man whose face was adorned on the wall.

W

The Next Day

Maria scanned the headlines of the morning paper. "CEO Dead-murder or new disease?" With Hank away at work for the day, Maria dropped the newspaper and made her way towards the bedroom. Slipping off her robe, she put on her costume and donned her helmet.

It didn't take her long to reach Modern Research. Simply shrinking down, she caught the legs of a passing fly and reached the office building in record time. Dropping down to a windowsill, she slipped in through the crack and surveyed the area. The police had long since removed the body, but the medical examiner had stayed behind to talk to one of the detectives. She hooked a rope to the window latch and climbed down so she could be closer.

"Alright Jones, what do we have?" Detective Rivers shook his head at the scene. The area around the desk had been taped off while the crime labs boys went over it.

Jones shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have to wait until I get the autopsy results before I know anything definite, but from what I can tell first hand the victim died of a heart attack."

"But, what about-?" Rivers raised an eyebrow, but Jones held up his hand.

"The face? No idea; according to his driver's license he just turned 45, but that body was at least twice that."

"Well, what could have caused that? A disease? Some kind of biological weapon?"

"Doubt it. According to Mr. Smith, they don't deal in chemicals or disease, only hardware."

Rivers' frown deepened. "So what, a relatively healthy 45 year old turns into a 90 year old over night?"

Jones shook his head. "That's what it looks like."

The Wasp had heard enough. Darting in-between feet, she dashed under the desk and checked the scene out at ant level. The carpet was blackened and discolored. Overhearing the medical examiner talking about burn marks, she wadded through the shoulder high fibers and got a better look at it.

The carpet was shriveled, but it appeared to be damaged due to rot rather than flame. Reaching out, she easily broke a strand free and held it up close. "Warm to the touch, yet powdery. I can't find any accelerant either; this was no fire."

Tossing the strand back, she darted back towards the darkness of the desk's underside. "This is certainly a mystery. I wonder…"

T

Elias woke with a start. Looking down, he softly swore when he saw that he had fallen asleep in his easy chair. "Dang it old man, when are you going to stop doing this?" Slowly getting up, and minding the popping joints as he did, he started to make his way up the stairs when a sudden pounding at the front door demanded his attention.

"Who is it Granddad?" Tommy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked down the steps.

Elias put on a brave front as he approached the door. "Oh, its probably nothing. I'll see who it is, why don't you go and get started on breakfast?"

Tommy silently nodded as he made his way into the kitchen. Ignoring the pounding until his grandson was safely out of sight, Elias opened the front door. Before him was none other than John Smith, and flanking him were two police officers. "Morning Mr. Weems, mind if we step inside?" The closest officer flashed his badge. Elias simply stepped back.

"What can I do for you?" Elias tried to remain calm as Mr. Smith nervously entered the living room. The two officers started to look around.

"Mr. Weems, where were you last night between nine and midnight?" The policeman who spoke first asked.

"What? Why, I was here, asleep. Why? What happened?" His voice quivered. He knew something horrible must have occurred, but what?

"Basil was killed last night." John blurted out. His face was covered in stubble. His hands shook as he pointed a finger at the older man. "You said you'd get revenge, and you did, didn't you?"

Elias's jaw dropped. "What? No, I meant I'd get my revenge by working for another group. Why, I just invented brand new device that would have made Modern Research the most talked about company in the free world, but since you let me go, I was going to sell it to another company."

"What kind of device?" the previously silent policeman asked suddenly.

"Why, it's a revolutionary thing. It's capable of aging the molecules in anything carbon based."

Smith paled and the two officer's hands went to their weapons. "Aging, you say?"

Elias took a step back. "Yes, why?"

"Professor Weems, you are under arrest for the murder of Basil Smyth." The officers slapped handcuffs on his wrists before he could protest. "You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can be used against you in a court of law."

"Granddad?" Tommy entered the living room. "Where are you taking him?" One of the officers rushed to block him.

"Easy son, we're just taking your grandfather downtown."

"No!" Tommy fought against the larger man. "He's done nothing wrong!" His eyes fell on John. "You! You did this, you blood thirsty vulture!" He slipped free of the policeman's grip. "Don't worry granddad, I'll fix everything!" He stepped back, allowing the officer to escort the elderly man outside to waiting police car. Rushing to the front porch as the car sped away, Tommy clenched his fists. "I'll make everything alright, you'll see."

W

The Wasp gazed down from the roof. "So, the victim wasn't burned, but aged. All right, so someone invented a process of rapidly aging someone. An ex-employee maybe?"

Seeing the company car of the remaining CEO pulling around past the mob of reporters, the Wasp dropped down to the roof and enlarged. Throwing a portable microphone at the car's roof, she tuned in on her helmet. Crouching so as not to be seen, he strained to listen as the car stopped and Mr. Smith got out.

"Well, we got that old coot at least." Smith's voice was filled with a nervous energy. Another voice, one she didn't recognize, spoke up.

"Well, what are we going to tell the reporters?"

Smith laughed. "The truth, what else? Smyth was killed by a disgruntled former employee, simple as that."

The Wasp switched the helmet off. "Hmm, that makes my job a bit easier, but why do I have the feeling that there is more to it than this?"

T

As the reporters were denied entrance into the building, John Smith turned a corner and entered his office by a concealed door. Before he was halfway across the room, the front door opened and a figure stood in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"I am the Time Master, Mr. Smith, and your time has run out!" The darkened figure raised a strange pistol at him, but Smith quickly ducked and rolled to his secret door. Diving through as an unearthly heat blasted at his heels, Smith ran madly down the corridor.

"Help! The killer's back!" He burst through the doors and dove into the crowd. Police swarmed the doorway with their weapons drawn as Smith was hustled into the back of a squad car and driven away.

W

The Wasp heard the commotion. Shrinking down, she scaled the wall and slipped in through an air duct. Sliding down the metal shaft, she threw a grappling line at the closest vent and peered out. Before her stood a figure dressed in a dark robe with a cheap hood obscuring all features. In the figure's hand was an odd looking pistol.

"Fools! Do you think your pathetic weapons can harm one who has mastered time itself?" The Time Master gloated as he fired his weapon. The walls and doors before him crumbled into ruin, sending the policemen running for cover.

"I have to stop him!" Slipping out through the vent, the Wasp repelled down the floor and dropped down onto the figure's robes. "Only have one chance at this."

Enlarging, she shot up behind the figure and slammed her fists into the Time Master's neck. The blow stunned him and caused him to turn around. "Who dares?" Bringing his weapon around, the Wasp lashed out with kick that knocked the gun from his hands. As the strange device fell, however, it suddenly fired multiple blasts. The Time Master easily escaped by running into the next room, but the Wasp felt one of the bursts strike her as she shrank. Her body burned with the strange energy as she continued to shrink. Grabbing her line, her body was racked with pain as the Time Master reentered the room. He switched the weapon off via a hidden remote as he surveyed the room. Her finger tightened up as she tried to move, but she found that her limbs refused to respond. Slipping free of the rope, she was caught by the Time Master.

"Bah, you're no match for me! It will be the Time Master who rules the day, not some painted insect!" Putting her down in the corner, he flicked off her helmet with his thumb. Squinting through his hood, the Time Master only the face of an elderly woman with white hair. "Hmm, never saw you before, not that I would recognize you now anyway." Reaching over to a nearby potted plant that had taken a full blast of the rays, he flipped the pout upside down and emptied it over the rug. "I didn't mean to do this to someone like yourself, but I can not be stopped, no matter the cost." Ignoring her tiny cries, the Time Master placed the pot over the Wasp's frail form. Exiting the room, he flipped off the lights before he left.

W

The Wasp tried to breathe, but found that every movement sent spasms of pain through her body. "What happened to me?" Blindly grasping for her pills, she felt her chest burning as she managed to pry open the container and shallow one. Growing larger by the second, the pot shrank around her before she knocked it to the side. Whereas such an effort would have no trouble before, now it felt like the pot weighed a ton. The world seemed off-balance as she tried to stand up. Falling to her knees, she blinked and tried to will her eyes to focus. Feeling around for her shrunken helmet, she gently picked it up and cradled it as she forced herself to her feet. Catching a glimpse of her self in the polished glass of a portrait nearly made her faint. She was old!

Her hair had turned stark white and her face was filled wrinkles. "How did this happen?" She slowly made her way outside. Snagging a discarded coat, she drew closer around her frail frame as she hailed a taxi. "And how can I reverse it?"

H

Hank sat stone-faced as he watched the television report. A weak voice from the hallway made him jump. "Hank, help me!" The voice was familiar, but the speaker was what made him stare in horror.

"Maria? Good Heavens!" Rushing to hr side, he helped her sit. "What happened?"

"Calls himself the Time Master." She had trouble keeping her eyes open. "He blasted me then escaped."

"And I know where." Hank turned the volume up on the set.

Before their eyes, the Time Master stood atop of City Hall, waving his strange weapon around. Shouting to the crowd with a bullhorn, the Time Master issued his demands to the public. "Attention people of Center City! I, the Time Master, am now ruler of the land. Any attempts to attack me will be meet with force. For those who doubt me, observe!"

Aiming his gun, he bombarded the street below with the strange rays. The concrete buckled and turned to dust as the parking meters rusted and fell apart. The crowd gasped and swarmed back as the Time Master gloated. "I alone can undo the damage, but first my demands will be met. First, the man known as Elias Weems is being held captive in the jail. He is to be freed and brought before me. The second is the appearance of John Smith, CEO of Modern Research. He too must arrive with Weems, or I shall unleash my time ray upon all the surrounding buildings. You have one hour."

Hank flipped the set off. "What can we do?"

Maria shook her head. "Not we, I. The Wasp can handle this, but you need to stay here."

"Maria, look at yourself! You can hardly stand, much less fight."

"Yes, but that ray can undo the damage, and I need to be there."

Hank sighed. "Alright, I see your point." Walking back into the bedroom, he returned with a blue and red costume in his arms. "But the Ant-Man is coming with you."

T

The Time Master smiled under his hood as two figures were brought before him. Adjusting the settings on the ray, he took careful aim. "Yes, soon everything will fall into place. Just a few more seconds…"

E

Elias ran his tongue over his teeth. His mouth felt dry as he walked side-by-side Mr. Smith. The police had briefed them on the car ride over. They would walk in unison towards the front steps while snipers covered them. Before they entered the building, they were to scatter while the police would open fire on the Time Master. As they ascended the steps, Elias remembered back to his days in the Great War.

He and another man in his company had been picked to move ahead of their unit. There was a great fear of snipers using the forest to their advantage. He walked slowly as the other man, Ben Watkins, he recalled, hung back. He caught a glint of the German's rifle before Ben did and dove to the ground. Ben wasn't so lucky; he took a round right through the face.

Elias remembered that same sensations he felt that day- fear and apprehension mixed with a kind of nervous rising in his chest. Looking up, he saw the sunlight dancing off of barrel pointing down at them. "Get out of the way!" He suddenly lunged to his right, knocking Smith to the ground as a sizzling beam of energy exited the barrel. He was dimly aware of someone screaming. Was that him or someone else? He tried to blink, but he found that everything around him suddenly felt much lighter…

W

Ant-Man crouched down near the corner, with the Wasp close behind. Before them stood the Time Master and in his hands the weapon they needed. Hearing the man's laugh and how he was taking aim, Hank shot a look back at his aged wife before charging forward. Enlarging, he rushed and gripped the Time Master's arm, throwing his beam off. As the man struggled in his grip, Hank paled as he saw an elderly man shoving a younger man out of the way of the blast. The beam barely touched him, but even that was enough to change him as he fell to the ground a dried husk; his body aged decades in seconds.

"No!" The Time Master screamed in rage as he tried to bring the gun around. Hank stopped trying to wrestle with the madman and instead shrunk. Hiding within the folds of his cloak, Hank slid down to the ground as the Time Master ripped the garment free from his body and flung it over the side. Blasting it at almost point blank range, he choked back a sob as the cloth was vaporized. Falling to his knees, the man (boy, Hank corrected himself, as he saw how young the man appeared to be) screamed incomprehensibly. Dropping the gun, he slammed his fists against the concrete.

Maria tried to join her husband, but she found her muscles refused to respond. Dragging her feet, she only managed to fall over. Hank saw enough; growing, he quickly snatched the gun before the Time Master could figure out what was going on. Shrinking again, he quickly examined the weapon as he rushed towards the Wasp's side. "Seems simple enough, one switch to age and one to de-age."

Darting to his wife's side, he fixed the setting and blasted her with the ray. Her body was enveloped by the peculiar radiation. Hank had to shield his eyes, as her weakened voice grew stronger. "Stop!"

Releasing the trigger, Hank stepped back and marveled. Maria stood up and examined herself. "Well, you might have shaved a few years off, but I'm back to old, er, young, self again!"

"Where are you?" The Time Master screeched. He barely had time to register the red and blue-garbed figure before he vanished. Picking up a metal bar, he scanned the ground, jabbing at any multicolored speck that caught his eye. A bullet bouncing off of the wall behind him forced him to the ground. "I'll get my revenge, you'll see!" He screamed madly as he swung the bar back and forth.

"Not this time." The Wasp and Ant-Man shot before his eyes. Ant-Man easily yanked the bar from the Time Master's hand as the Wasp quickly pulled off his hood. "Who are you?"

Before their eyes, the figure of the Time Master seemed to shrink as they pulled the hood off. At their feet was a boy, a teenager. His tousled blond hair was matted to his head with sweat. His lips quivered in rage. "You had to interfere! If you hadn't soured my aim, my grandfather would still be alive!"

Maria was silent. So, this was Tommy Weems? She wasn't expecting a boy, but her empathy was cut short after she was aged several decades. "Why did you attack those men in the first place?" She had an inkling as to why, but she wanted an answer for herself.

The Time Master slumped against the concrete and sobbed. "He was all I had left. Those bums he worked for stole all of his ideas and treated him like dirt, and when he got too old, they kicked him to the curb!" Looking up, his eyes bore holes at the two heroes. "I'll get out, sooner or later, and when I do this stinking city will burn!"

The pounding feet of the approaching police cut his threats short. Silently, both Ant-Man and the Wasp leapt over the side of the building and shrunk. Landing on the backs of two awaiting winged ants, they rode off into the sky as the police burst onto the scene.

W

"What do you think will happen to the boy?" Maria tossed her costume in the washing machine. Hank shook his head. The television blared info about their exploits.

"I don't know. I feel for the kid, really, but he killed two people."

Maria nodded. "True, but only to avenge his grandfather. And that weapon! Think of what he could have done with that instead."

"True, I mean, something like that could have altered the course of human history. Maybe even change what it means to be human."

"And now we'll probably never know." They left the time ray gun shrunk. Hank made sure to step on it as they grew to their normal size. "But in a way I'm glad. Such a weapon would do nothing but cause strife." Hank nodded in agreement and wandered into the living room as the screen froze on the image of Tommy's hate filled face.

Later

Hank sat on the couch. He hadn't even changed out of his costume. Maria was sleeping soundly; despite his protests, Maria refused to see a doctor. After making sure she was ok, Hank planted himself on the sofa and had stayed there for three hours. He was shaken from his ennui when the doorbell rang. "Just a minute!"

Closing the bedroom door, he slipped on a bathrobe and quietly made his way to the door as the ringing gave way to a pounding. "Hang on!" Hank peered through the peephole. Before him was a slight figure of a girl. She looked vaguely familiar. He recalled seeing her around one of the office parties, maybe a coworker?

"Dr. Pym!" Tears were flowing down her checks as she pounded on the door.

Hank reached it before she busted her knuckles and quickly opened it. "Yes?" He tried not to sound annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"Dr. Pym!" She buried her head in her hands and wept. Feeling more awkward than normal, he quickly ushered her inside.

"Ok, now what's wrong?" Hank's ire was growing. He was sure he saw her before. When she looked up, he remembered: Janet van Dyne! He remembered his manners. "Miss van Dyne? What's wrong?"

"Dr. Pym, did my father say anything important to you?" She sniffled and wiped her nose with a gloved hand.

"Your father?" He recalled the elderly scientist going on about his latest invention, but that had been almost a week ago. "No, not really."

She dug into her purse and pulled out a tattered notebook. "Here," she flipped through it until she came a page in the back. "I found this."

Gingerly taking it, he looked over the hastily scribbled notes and calculations. At the top was a message written in red ink-'Find HANK PYM ASAP' it blared. Looking at Janet, he handed it back to her. "Alright, you found me. What now?"

"Dr. Pym, daddy's dead."

Hank's jaw dropped. "What? How?"

"Hank? What's going on?" Maria flipped on the light switch in the bedroom, casting a strong light down the hall. She turned her attention to Janet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Janet van Dyne, and you have to help me!" Her voice quivered again.

"Slow down! Tell us what happened." Hank tried to regain control of the situation. The three of them exited to the kitchen to talk as Hank made coffee. Janet took the offered cup and slowly sipped it as she talked.

"I had just come home. Daddy had been working night and day in his private lab. He gave all the servants the week off, which I thought was odd. He was driven this past month; it was like he was possessed!" She sipped her coffee. "He refused to see anyone, but he did allow me to bring him food. The crazy thing is, I could have sworn he was talking to someone."

"Really? Who?" Maria leaned in closer.

"I don't know." Janet helplessly shrugged her shoulders. "Whenever I would ask he would fly into a rage and order me to leave. He would only leave the lab to go to work, and he wouldn't even let me bring food to him." Tears began to flow down her face. "Tonight, when he didn't even touch the dinner I laid out for him, I opened the door," She started to break down. Maria gently put her hand on the younger woman.

"It's ok. Take your time."

Janet took a paper towel from Hank and wiped her eyes. "When I opened the door, I saw him slumping at his desk. I thought he had fallen asleep." She cried for another minute before continuing. "When I reached out to wake him, he fell over. His face!" She shuddered at the memory. "He barely looked like himself."

"Did you talk to the police?" Maria pressed forward.

Janet nodded. "Yes. They said he died of a heart attack, but my father's heart was perfectly fine!" Holding up the paper she had shown to Hank, she pressed it into Maria's hands. "Look, that note is written to your husband in a different colored ink. My father only kept red pens in his lab and black ones in his office. If he was having a heart attack, why would he write a note to you?" She turned around in her chair and looked at Hank.

Hank tried to come up with a proper response, but Maria spoke up first. "Perhaps it was because your father trusted Hank so much." Standing up, she gently ushered Janet out of her seat. "If you don't mind, Hank and I will check this matter out after the police are finished, with your permission of course."

Janet silently nodded her head. "Do you have any place to go?" Maria's expression softened.

"I have my credit card and I know several hotels." Janet tried to explain, but one glare from Maria silenced her.

"Hotel? I won't hear of it!" Directing her towards the living room, she gently pushed her onto the sofa. "You can spend the night here. We'll go back to your house in the morning, alright?"

Janet mutely agreed and slipped her shoes off. She drifted off to sleep as Maria covered with a blanket. Maria looked down at the young woman and felt a certain kinship with. "This is why I do what I do."

Walking back into the kitchen, Maria sighed. "Hank, we have to help her."

"I know, but how?" Hank tapped the side of his head. "I'd have to check the scene out first, but this sounds a bit out of our leagues."

"Hank Pym, the two of us combined have encountered radioactive insects, Red agents, criminal masterminds, and all manner of evildoers! How can you say that?"

"Because we don't know all the facts. Let's wait until the corner makes his report first." Glancing in the direction of the living room, Hank sighed. "I don't want to build up hope for that girl. What if her father really did die of natural causes?"

"Then it will be a short case." Maria frowned. "Hank, call this a hunch, but I agree with her. When I lost my father, I swore that I would not allow anyone else to go through that pain. What happened today with the Weems boy… Hank, the look in that boy's face!"

"Maria, I understand your pain, but that boy had already taken a life. His grandfather understood that and gave up his to save another." Setting his cup down, Hank took her hands into his. "Maria I can understand the impulse to protect the innocent, I don't want to lose you like that."

Maria's expression softened. "Oh Hank," She leaned in close. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his chest. "What is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, but we'll make it to the end. I promise."

The end

Mail to Astonish

This tale was based on "The Mad Master of Time" which was first published in Tales to Astonish #43 (May 1963). Credits to Stan Lee, Larry Leiber (script), Don Heck (pencils/inks), Ray Holloway (colors).

And now the fan mail

From They Call Me Bruce

_It was good seeing a fic about the Wasp and Ant-Man._

It is, isn't it? Glad you liked it.

From Tiffani

_It's been said before but it bears repeating, anyone who enjoys the old, classic comics really owe it to themselves to read your stories. They capture what made those books. _

_Great job, thanks for sharing._

And thanks for reading it.

And be sure to tune in next time when the Wasp and Ant-Man, as well as a special guest star, tackle the most fearsome foe yet in "Kreature from the Kosmos!"

Upcoming issues

Amazing Fantasy#1-A brand new series!

Journey Into Mystery#12-Thor and Loki Attack the Human Race!

Sensational Comics#11-Can the Hulk survive both the Hulkbusters AND the Midnight Monster?

And while I am hesitant to give an advertisement to the Distinguished Competition, there is word of a brand new series. Something that will really knock your socks off!

Introducing: Wonder Woman! A new herald for a new age in comics! See her battle against the forces of evil! See her fight for her very life against the greatest foe humanity has ever known!

See it all soon in

Sensation Comics #1-on monitors everywhere soon!


End file.
